Ulternative Ending (SASUINO) Naruto Shippuden!
by LilPandaneseGirl
Summary: This story shows that Sasuke and Ino Do belong together 100%! READ ALL! has ROMANCE, SUSPENSE ACTION! NOT YOUR ORDINARY LOVE STORY! Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamarau, Choji, Garra, Lady Tsunade, Itachi, and Sasuke's Parents etc! There are 13 chapters! Enjoy!
1. SasuIno (Home)

Ulternative Ending!

Naruto Shippuden

Finally they are all gathered, Team 7, Team 10, Team Guy and the rest of the leaf clan and others. Sasuke is facing Naruto as the debris clears from their mists. Naruto is exhausted staring at Sasuke who is also tired as well, they are both breathing heavily through their teeth. Naruto had used his Nine Tails Fox demon to the max, and Sasuke his large Purple Skeleton Summon Susanoo The Second. Shikamaru and Choji watched them, also with the rest of the ninjas, Hokages etc. Sakura cries wanting Sasuke to come back to his senses. They all had a plan in hand they were all waiting for Ino to come back.

Ino hasn't seen Sasuke for four years and yet she was worried about him and everyone else. She ran and kept hopping from tree to tree throughout the wilderness with Lady Tsunade running toward the wide open terrain where the fight is.

"I hope we make it in time," Lady Tsunade says running side by side with Ino.

Ino doesn't say a word she just focuses on reaching everyone in time especially Sasuke.  
(I hope everyone is all right.) –Ino whispers to herself.

Meanwhile back to the battle Shikamaru had a few of his shadow techniques under his sleeve. He has not revealed them yet to Sasuke. Choji attacks Sasuke with Naruto using his Rasengan a few times on Sasuke. Sasuke would see through it all with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He activated the highest level of the Sharingan to a higher stage which almost blinded his brother during their fight in the past before Itachi died. Naruto kicked and punched Sasuke but Sasuke dodged his hits swiftly. Then they hit! They were fist to fist! Sasuke yells at Naruto "You have no idea how I feel! No one will ever understand my pain and my suffering, MY ANGER!"

All the Ninjas are watching in suspense and at the same fighting off other reincarnated spirits that Sasuke had summoned from the depths of hell. Gaara uses his sand hand to squeeze the daylights out of many. Naruto then thinks to himself ("dam it where the hell is Ino!" we can't hold on any longer. I don't want Sasuke to get killed.") Narutos eyes water up a bit then he shakes it off.

Ino and Tsunade appear in the distance Ino notices the disaster and finally see's Sasuke with Naruto and Shikamaru behind Sasuke. "Sasuke..", she says as she feels her heartbeat rise up. She holds onto her chest, and Lady Tsunade looks at her. "You know what to do right Ino?."

Ino quickly nods and jumps down as swiftly and as quietly as she can. Naruto continues to talk to Sasuke trying to distract him as he see's Ino. Shikamaru looks behind him watching Ino get closer and smirks. Shikimaru uses his fingers silently signaling everyone to fight with all their might this is IT! The day they give it their all! All the Ninjas, Hokages too use their most perfected skills for this final day. Shikamaru uses his finest shadow technique with all his might using his chakra and all the others, lended him their Chakra using it to hold Sasuke into place. They also held down his Susanoo as well. Sasuke immediately freezes and his eyes widen, "what the hell!?.. You were all holding out on me all this time!?" Shikamaru yells From the top of his lungs, "INO!."

Ino quickly lunges over Shikamarus shoulder stepping on them with her hands together looking down at sasuke yelling out. "Ultimate Mind Bonding Transfer Jutsu!" Sasuke's eyes open wide, thinking to himself ("Dam! No escape!") She hits Sasuke! With her jutsu! Out of nowhere he had no idea he was going to get hit with that, quickly Ino creeps into his mind, since it was a bonding Jutsu he can somehow still be conscious in body and mind.

On the outside his eyes were in shock, red fiery open, Naruto yells, "Now! EVERYONE!" Then everyone uses all their might using the binding Jutso to seal Sasuke holding him down since he was part conscious.

Ino walks through his mind seeing flashes of his memories, they were very bright lights to the point she had to cover her eyes, everything looked like if it were a drawing on a piece of paper, black and white. The images became clearer until she finally see's something from afar and it was a house, a house that had seemed to belong to Sasuke and his family when he was a child. Ino makes it to the house and hears a little boy crying; she runs through the front door and yells out his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!?" She see's the little boy's back with the Uchiha sign symbol on the back of his shirt. She knew it was Sasuke in tears because she can see the tear drops on the wooden floor and his moaning. There was this aura of darkness surrounding him. He then disappears and the crying continues. "Sasuke!" She panics not being able to see the kid again. She follows the crying looking for him desperately from room to room. Every door she opened in the house revealed his past memories. His pain and his agony, she starts to cry. All of his emotions were becoming one with hers. She began to understand his hatred. Tears strolled down her cheeks. In one of the rooms she saw memories of his older brother Itachi, the good memories, which made her smile. On the next they were memories of his brother Itachi training with Sasuke. The third room had Sasuke upset because his brother wouldn't spend time with him anymore. As she ran in deeper memories became very painful. The death of his clan and his parents, watching their dead bodies lay on the floor. She got chills down her spine as she saw Itachis dead red eyes not blinking at all.

Ino felt like he was looking right through her. She then got to see the death of his brother Itachi and how he would put his two fingers on Sasuke's forehead. The same gesture he would do when Sasuke was a child. It seemed that Itachi would do it as a loving expression. Finally it switches to Itachi's death. Darkness and lighting flashed before her eyes and everything changed into the night sky, the ocean the moon and the stars were out. In that night sky Sasuke cried heavily after the death of his brother. All of Sasuke's emotions seeped into her, repeating themselves she realized that all of these memories must have played in his mind over and over again. Ino was so affected by all of this she began to crawl in agony sobbing heavily trying to see past her tears. She hugged herself for some time absorbing it all. She didn't want anymore of this pain on Sasuke it had to end she decided. Ino made it to the final door which was closed, it was in the center of the hallway she feared it, and hesitated to open it. She cared for Sasuke so much and everyone else was counting on her so she pushed herself. "We will save… you….. Sasuke."

Back to the outside of Sasuke's head, Lady Tsunade was holding onto Ino. Everyone else was clenching their teeth using all their might to hold onto Sasuke. Naruto was using his nine tail fox chakra flow around his body, making him glow orange and yellow flames keeping Sasuke and his Susanno The Second from moving "Hurry Ino!"

Ino finally opens the final door in Sasukes house. She wiped her tears feeling emotionally crippled by all of this. She looked up as she was crawling into the room on her knees and there he was the small child, Sasuke crunched up hugging his knees, she watches him stand up wiping his tears off his face as it continues to flow down his cheecks. She also decides to stand up too slowly seeing him walk over to his parents dead bodies including Itachis body on top. Sasuke lowered himself down as of to reach into them. Outside there was a massive fire and people screaming, burning in the flames of darkness.

"No! Sasuke!" Ino yells as she finds the strength quickly to run towards the child hugging him from the back resting her cheek next to his little ones. Little Sasuke opens his watery eyes wide, and she closes her eyes, nuzzling him, "Don't Sasuke, not anymore.. I do feel your pain, I do feel your anxiety I understand you.." Right when she said that everything stays still for a while, the screaming stops and all they can hear is the crackling sound of the fire. Things began to fall apart the open window with the flames and the people yelling disappears. The heat from the flames evaporated and the dark house shatters into a million shards. For the first time Sasuke felt at peace. Someone has actually reached into him understood him and have seen everything about him, and his hidden harsh cruel sad memories filled with pure hate with his ice cold heart. He was always alone in his memories mind and thoughts, but not this time. Ino was there holding him. Her warmth he felt, a warmth that he longed for, a warmth that he needed.

Love.

Sasuke begins to breathe easily, the child which Ino was holding then disappears and Ino realizes that Sasuke isn't a child anymore. Sasuke then quietly says "Thank you Ino…." with his eyes closed taking in a deep breath.

Naruto and everyone else quickly felt Sasuke's large amount of Chakra leave his body, his purple huge skeleton Susanoo The Second disappears before them. Sasuke's face expression relaxes and his eyes had slowly closed. A tear went down his cheek as everyone watched him seriously, awaiting if theres any danger ahead. Naruto finally finally! see's Sasuke give off a warm smile. It was a smile that no one has ever witnessed from him, a smile of satisfaction and peace. Naruto tears up quickly with a cheeky smile on his face and yells out his name. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" hugging Sasukes body really tight. "YOUR BACK! YOUR FINALLY BACK!" Sakura drops to her knees and cries hugging his body as well.

Inside Sasuke's head Ino was running out of her chakra, Sasuke then turns around to face her, a few tears were still running down his cheek. All of a sudden everything changed they were surrounded in a garden of flowers. The Flowers were the Cosmos Flowers with the blue skies, the clouds and the sun. There was a light breeze that made their hair whip to the side of their face. Sasuke hasn't seen Ino for so long, how beautiful indeed she was he thought to himself. He looked into her large blue fierce eyes they were puffy from the tears she cried. Through the nightmares she has experienced not too long ago."Sasuke.. your free now, no more of this pain and suffering.. No more anger, and how I missed you so much.." Ino hugs him and clings onto him, he moves his arms and hugs her in return. For a while she cries deeply into his bare chest, shaking as she holds onto his robe. "We should go home now.. Everyone is waiting." Ino looks into his eyes and he looks into hers, they pull in closer and closer to one another.

Sasuke then whispers into into her ear. "You do look as pretty as the Cosmos flowers now." She looked at him surprised at what he said, it quickly flashed in her mind reminding her when she was a child with Sakura. She asked Sakura "Tell me do I look as pretty as the cosmo flowers now?" She then tears up again blushing heavily. "Thank you Sasuke.." Her question was finaly answered. She then realized that he can too see into her memories which was part of her Jutsu. Ino didn't like using this Jutsu cause of that reason. But for, Sasuke She would do anything for him.

"I am sorry Ino.." Sasuke says realizing how much she had missed him all these years, and has hoped for his return. Sasuke has finally found someone that understood his pain, suffering, and his thirst for killing and destroying people. Who would have thought Ino had such power? It's like she was made for him. She was made to save him alas and who knows maybe love him eternally. What made it intriguing is that they rarely spend time together, and yet here they are. Ino's mind bonding jutsu revealed everything for the both of them.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others had laid Sasuke in a room by himself holding him down with these paper seals. Just incase Sasuke wakes up and goes insanely mad and decides to destroy the whole village and all after he awakens from Ino's jutsu. Plus they weren't sure if Ino has fully succeeded or not.

Ino was laid down in another room. Sakura was waiting with Naruto he held her arm as they watched Ino. Ino had a smile on her face and Sakura was getting a tad jealous wandering what may have happened between Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that Ino's jutsu wasn't going to hold on any longer their lips were about to touch as she hugged him tight around his neck. The sun rays warmed their skin. He grips onto her waist, pulling her into him their lips lightly brushing. "Is this how love feels?.," Sasuke whispers into her lips. "yes..", she replied closing her eyes.

Sasuke then awakens from his sleep his eyes wide open, and in the other room Ino's as well. She sits up hating the fact that her jutsu ran out right before they fully kissed. She was tired though mentally and physically, and she laid there in bed. Everyone was cheering really excited seeing her back again. At the same time they were exhausted due to the long fight. Ino was relieved and happy as well, but her mind raced thinking about Sasuke. She wondered if he was alright. She closed her eyes and suddenly yelled "yatta!" lifting her arms into the air like the happiest little child, and falls back into the pillows.

Everybody laughed and suddenly knew that things were all right. They walked out patting her on the arm. Naruto reaches to her and says "GREAT JOB INO!," with tears in his eyes and hugs her tightly. Ino hugs Naruto just as tight rubbng his back for a while as he sobs into her shoulders "Thank you Naruto." Everyone's eyes swelled up with tears of satisfaction and happiness. Gaara was outside the room watching naruto from afar with his siblings close to him. He smiles and sheds a tear. Gaara knew that one way or another their friendship and love would pull Sasuke out of the deepest depths of the ocean. "Finally the war is over."

Sasuke heard the cheering and laughter, some people were yelling, "Sasuke is back!." He laid in bed as well looking up at the ceiling fan. He was actually happy to be back in this four walls. The word home kept ringing in his head with Ino's voice echoing in his mind. It didn't bother him that he was pinned down to the bed, he turned his face looking at the closed door, and laughed a bit and rested with a smile on his face, thinking about Ino and their almost so close kiss. Sasuke felt complete and whole for the first time in his life.

"She loves me?" Sasuke asked himself and smiles looking to the other side towards the window noticing a large vase filled with the same cosmos flowers, that him and ino were standing on earlier. They suddenly became his favorite flowers. They were set on the table next to him near the window. They were Orange Golden Cosmos flowers. "She had me all along.. heh"

Meanwhile Ino was in her room.  
"I love you..Sasuke..," Ino said quietly smiling with her eyes closed, covering her face with the sheets blushing heavily.

Well Hope you all enjoyed! if you guys want more do tell! So I can continue SasuIno!  
By: LilPandaneseGirl  
P.S These characters are not mine they are all Naruto Franchise.

Ino's Skill Ultimate Mind Bonding Transfer Jutsu: it's a skill which Ino came up with invented learned on her own when 2 minds become one. That's why it was called Mind Bonding. She was able to see Sasuke's feelings and he was able to see hers.

THEY BELONG TOGETHER :P SEE! 100%


	2. SasuIno (Together)

Ulternative Ending part 2 (Naruto Shipudden)

It was early in the morning, sun light came through Sasukes room. The sun light reached across his face. He then shrugged and turned his body to the side. Sasuke then realized that they had set him free. He wasn't held back anymore such a relief it was for him. As he sat up he looked around the room, standing up on his two feet walking towards the window where the vase filled with Cosmos flowers was. He moved the curtains aside wanting to see what was out there. The sun and the clouds were in the sky, he inhaled taking a deep breath. He spend most of his time outside all of these years. Sasuke stood there for a while absorbing the scenery then he went into a deep thinking remembering what happened between him and Ino and the great fight the day before.

"Ahh no stop it! Please!" Ino yells out in her sleep.

Sasuke hears her screams from the room beside his, which was Ino's room. Without a pause he quickly rushes to the door his heart pounding out of his chest. He places his hand on the doorknob to turn it but electricity zaps his hand preventing him from opening it. "Damn! I'm still binded." Sasuke quickly becomes furious and yells out at the top of his lungs get me out of here! Now!" Darkness starts to envelope his body, he really wanted to see Ino really bad he just wanted to be by her side.

Ino quickly wakes up after hearing Sasukes roar. She was breathing heavily as sweat ran down her face, even her pillows were wet. She was shaking a little and walks toward the wall slowly where it seperates them. "Are you.. all right Sasuke…," Ino had a shaky voice worried about him.

Sasuke relaxes a bit and snaps out of it, hurrying to the wall where he hears her voice. "Are you all right Ino?" He lays his ear next to the wall trying to see if he can hear her clearly, deeply worried about her.

"Yes I'm okay I just had a very bad.. nightmare," she says as she hugs herself.

Sasuke rests his hands on the wall. "Are you sure it was only one?"

Ino looked down as she hugs herself sliding her back on the wall until she sits on the floor. "They were a couple.."

"I'm sorry Ino. I can't get out. I'm still binded in this.. dam thing!" He punched the wall to the point lightning shoots out of his fists, denting the wall. He knew that her bad dreams were probably related to the incidents that happened yesterday. Her mind bonding jutsu must have taken a toll on her mind. It made her absorb his memories and his pain. His nightmares were becoming hers now.

Ino quickly stands up frightened, "Sasuke," she rests her hands on the wall, she can still feel the vibration of the hit. "Sasuke it's okay now.. I'm fine. You will get out soon they are just.."

"They are what?! This is how they treat me? Like a prisoner!?" He yells out furiously.

"Shhh Sasuke I'm okay now.. we are together again." Ino smiles and tears up a little wiping her face.

Sasuke figured that Ino was right he can hear her voice crack a bit. It meant for him that she must be crying. Sasuke hated when she cried it burned him. He then relaxed and agreed with her, laying his back against the wall, trying not to make her any more upset.

Ino smiles softly and says "This is better than being ohh I don't know.. so many miles away from each other like all these years." Ino closes her eyes taking in a deep breath and smiles.

She finds a way to relax and begins to sing a sweet gentle song.

"Sometimes you think loneliness is better than pain  
And you sink deeper in your valley.

Is this the place to be, in you memory ?

No, I never want to lose you in the forest of the night  
In vanity's lair  
Yearning for the angel's calling  
Hear the lonely prayer ringing through the land of rain  
Across the thin air.  
They sing voice to voice

The ancient melodies  
Calling you."

Sasuke listens to her sing as she continues it relaxes him, he shuts his eyes laying his head back against the wall. ("Wow..") he thought to himself, ("She really sings lovely.") He had never imagined that she would sing to him or even better that he would even like it. Sasuke did love her singing. He didn't realize how much he had missed listening to her sing. Back in the days he would call her annoying whenever she would sing in class. But not this time, this time it was a soothing experience. He loved it.

Lady Tsunade walks down the hallway with two other ninjas by her side. It was Naruto and Shikamaru. She was holding a forbidden scroll on her hand. They walked past Ino's room and heard her singing. Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Shikamaru smiled, because Ino sounded that she was fine. They stop before Sasukes room facing his sealed door. It had many forbidden signs on them. They were suppressing Sasuke's powers, and sealing him as well. The signing stopped and Naruto gave a long sigh, Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru were very serious indeed.

"We need to talk.."

Hope you enjoyed another piece! ^^ I made it shorter cause I noticed my other one was very long. sorry xDI shall continue if u would like!


	3. SasuIno (Fooled)

Ulternative Ending pt 3 (SasuIno)

Sasuke opens his eyes slowly and looks toward the door hearing Lady Tsunades voice. He stays sitting on the floor with one leg resting while the other was bended into him, his elbow on his knee. His eyes quickly turned cold, "What do you want?"

The door slams open and Lady Tsunade steps in, while Naruto and Shikamaru are off at some distance watching from afar. "Sasuke you have misbehaved throughout these years, having us search for you, along fighting against other ninja's and clans because of you. You have been causing much chaos left and right. Then you have those that care about you, you worrying them half to death. You have done pretty much a whole lot of damage to the leaf clan and so much more. There will be a meeting for your punishment." Lady Tsunade walks over to Sasuke as he slowly stands up holding onto the wall.

"So now you'll punish me? Sasuke said while clenching his fists. He then smirks and says, "First you need me," He gazes at Naruto then to Shikamaru "Just to put me here and then to punish me? Suppressing my powers binding me here like I'm some kind of Animal!?

Ino had stopped her singing, she stood up and walked over to her door, slightly opening a crack and taking a peek. She puts her hand on her mouth, "what have I done?" Her legs start to shake as she becomes very frightened. ("It's my fault I brought Sasuke here, and their treating him like a criminal.. I understand he has done a great deal of damage for all these years, but they don't understand why he did it, and now their ripping him away from everything.." ) She starts to tear up taking Sasuke's sword into her own hands. The sword was standing on the other side of the wall opposite from her. She then holds it close to her. It seems like it was left in her room, as something of his for her to hold onto.("I don't know why Naruto hasn't said anything. This isn't like him he's been wanting Sasuke here with him all along, and he's going to let them do this to Sasuke?.. Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong.")

Lady Tsunade walks over to Sasuke and places her fingers on his forehead, he stays still and she starts to imprint a black symbol on his forehead giving off a purple flame aura.

"What are you doing!?" He quickly jumps back.

"You shall see soon enough Sasuke." Lady Tsunade laughs with an evil grin.

Sasuke feels his chakra his life force start to drain. "What's going on?"

"We are keeping you from using your Chakra any skill that you have which need to be used with your chakra will be useless. Hahahahaha and we will use it for our own benefit!"

"So you tricked me?" Sasuke had one of his eyes closed while the other was struggling to stay open. He held his forehead, and dropped down onto one knee. ("This isn't Lady Tsunade this is..")

"Sasuke Here!" Ino barges into the room and throws his sword at him, "Sasuke take it!"

Sasuke looks up at Ino, and grabs his sword, and with no sweat appears behind Lady Tsunade stabbing her with it. "Did you think you can fool me?" He says pulling in closer, with his Mangekyou Sharingan red piercing eyes. "Hmph."

Lady Tsunade hovers over and her form changes into a dark shadowed man. The Sasuke before him disappears while the real Sasuke is still behind this man.

"Your trying to steal my powers, and yet you have no idea that I can see three steps ahead of you!" Sasuke brings up the sword turning his back slicing the man through his spine cutting him in half flawlessly. The man groans in pain, splitting in half as blood spurts out and then disappears in the shadows. Naruto and Shikamaru charge into the room and their appearances change. They turn into black shadow men pulling out kunai's that glowed with purple flames. Sasuke in that instant knew that it was some kind of poison. He has seen them before but has no idea what kind of harm it can do to the body. Suddenly Sasuke and Ino get tackled by these men, they get pushed through the window, glass shattering all over the place. Sasuke regains balance then leaps back into the air, which kept him from hitting the ground. "I thought so.."

Ino barely kept her balance but luckily ended up on her two feet right beside Sasuke.  
"Sasuke their too fast," Ino quietly says beside him. "Who are they? Why did they come here? Was it for you?"

Sasuke smirks," Stay close Ino.. !"He lunges towards them fighting these men. They continuously fight in the air then back on to the ground. Ino clasps her hands together watching closely who to hit, who to control with her mind. "Mind transfer Hold Jutsu! ("hit hit hit hit hit!") She kept saying to herself. She managed to stop one of the shadow men, freezing them mindlessly; Sasuke slashed and ripped him quickly, the shadowed man disappeared in thin air. Sasuke's hair flows with the wind while he puts his sword back on his side.

Ino smiles and let's go of her jutsu. "Phew, Now one more to go Sasuke." Ino then turns around to face Sasuke, instantly she gets stabbed on the arm from the third shadow man. He dashed toward her and got her just in time. The purple flame Kunai pierced through her skin. It was an excruciating pain, she yelled out loud and couldn't hold back her tears. She held her arm with her other as poison seeps into her blood. The shadow man lunged again towards her going for another shot. Sasuke then appears in front of this man grabbing a hold of Inos good arm shoving her away, she fell onto the ground. His sword and the kunai made clinging loud noises, they were at it with each other clashing their weapons. "You will pay for that.." Sasuke had a deadly expression on his face filled with rage he then flashes behind the shadow clone, jabbing him on the back having him fall towards, Sasuke then placed two fingers on his own lips, "Ninja style Fireball Jutsu!" Large flames of fire burst out of Sasuke's mouth. The fire was so large it enveloped the man. The clone couldn't dissolve in time to escape, he burned to death. The fire was so immense it burned the whole back yard. Sasuke's blood piercing red eyes quickly shifts to Ino.

Ino was lying on her stomach, face down she couldn't stand up. She just laid there breathing quickly into the dirt, moaning a bit with her hand still holding her injured arm, the purple flame hasn't gone out at all it was still there.

"Ino!" Sasuke realizes that something is wrong; he quickly runs to her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown you like that," he said while lifting her up into his arms having her face him. Ino didn't budge she stayed frozen staring into his eyes.

"Sasuke I'm scared.. I can't move… I..." her lips moved until there was no sound left only tears. Ino just stared at him with a blank, cold terrified expression on her face, she slowly let's go of her wounded arm, her arms dangle and her back arched.

"Ino?" Sasuke shakes her but nothing happens. He stares into her blank eyes and it was like she was literally frozen in time. "Ino! Wake up! Please! Stay with me." Sasuke wipes her tears and shakes her again. He then leans towards her chest resting his head upon it trying to hear a heartbeat. "Oh no.." His eyes widen.

Hope you Enjoyed! and poor Ino :( Is this the end? for the both of them? Will Sasuke Lose Ino the way he lost his Uchiha Clan, his parents, his brother and now probably his love? :'(


	4. SasuIno (Hope)

Naruto Shippuden pt 4 (SasuIno)

It was finally the afternoon everyone was gathered around in a room. Ino laid there motionless Sasuke brought her in not too long ago. He was devastated hurt, broken, and scarred. His eyes watered as he put his hands over her eyes making them close. Sasuke bit his lower lip, ("This is it Ino is gone..") he kept saying to himself.

Sakura steps forward and Naruto as well, Naruto rushes towards Inos bed and begins to cry. "No Ino you can't leave us you can't die! IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto shakes her as well. Everyone else in the room were highly upset.

Shikamaru walks upto her bed resting on his knees grabbing a hold of her hand. "Ino? My partner? My friend? please oh god tell me this isn't true. Wake up!?" Choji sobs as well putting his hand on Shikamarus shoulder, Shikamaru doesn't let go of her hand and begins to weep.

Sasuke stood back and watched everyone gather around, he himself could not deal with the pain, he held his chest and walked out of the room. Sasuke then rested his back against the door as he heard loud weeping and distress. He tried so hard to control his emotions; he wiped his tears and thought to himself. ("This isn't new for me.. I keep losing the people I love and care about.. I should have expected this. I can never protect those that I love.") Sasuke begins to build hate again but then memories of her begin to fill his heart warming it and making it ache. He walked across the hallway to an open window where the sun rays warmed his face. He closed his eyes as he thought about her song, the one she sang to him that morning, ("Don't leave me..")

Sakura heads over to Ino's body and see's that the purple flame is still there active on Inos arm. "Hmm Lady Tsunade should take a look at this…she's the best with these kind of situations.."

Sasuke was sitting on the window ledge, thinking about a way to kill those men for killing the one person that truly understood him. He formed a fist in his hands and had a very angry expression. It was time for him to avenge again he swore to himself. Sasuke then looks over to the door where Ino was in and hears footsteps. It was Lady Tsunade walking into Ino's room and he follows after observing her closely.

Lady Tsunade see's Ino there lying in bed and quietly watches her with a serious face. Some of the people in the room were still sobbing while others were wiping their tears watching Lady Tsunade. "She's not dead she's under some kind of sleep." Lady Tsunade says while looking at the purple flames touching it with her fingers. "The flame is still active on her wound which means that their may be some signs of life. Let us see.."

Sasuke quickly barges into the room Lady Tsunade was about to put her hands on Ino. "Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke yelled out of anger, his hand on his sword ready to strike at any moment. Sasuke didn't trust her anymore after their incident with the Shadow clone men. Everyone's face was in shock they didn't understand why Sasuke reacted that way. Lady Tsunade steps back away from Ino, his face then softens, "Sakura please.." he looks at her and points to Ino telling Sakura that she should have a look at it.

Sakura nods and goes along with it she was one of the best medical ninjas after Lady Tsunade. She places her hand over Ino's chest, a bright light aura forms on her hands. Sakura continues trying to see if she can hear a heartbeat. Everyone watches and Naruto as well. Lady Tsunade just stood back not understanding what was wrong with Sasuke but she listened and let Sakura handle the situation. Sakura then smiles and tears gather in her eyes. "She's alive!"

Yay Ino is Alive! But will they make it in time? Find a cure? A way to get rid of that curse off Ino before it really kills her?


	5. SasuIno (Broken Hope)

Naruto Shippuden part 5 (SasuIno) Read all and be prepared to Q.Q

Sasuke felt this large relief when he heard that Ino is still alive. There was still hope for him and her. Everyone in the room were very excited and relieved as well, but then the worrying part came right after.

Sakura continues to monitor her heart, "Her heartbeat is very low, we need to gather some herbs to make her medicine and see if we can get rid of the poison that's inside her. Or it will be too late. Seems like Ino is fighting this.." Ino only has a small gap of time to make it through. "We don't have time to go to the island of herbs and collect them to make medicine.. It would actually be too late.. I don't think Ino has much time left.

Sasuke's heart fell to the ground again, so little time he had, if only she knew how much he cared about her and how much he needed her and finally how much he loved her. Sasuke wanted Ino to know how much he loved her and adored her. Sasuke came to the breaking point wishing it was him fighting for his life instead of her. She has family and friends and he has nothing. Oh how much he would give to trade places with her. He continued to look at her unconscious body, how much he wanted to yell and curse out loud with the top of his lungs in that room. He wanted to rage badly and yet, he wanted to cry and beg for her to come back to him. Sasuke remained calm in the outside and gritted his teeth as he fought with himself in the inside.

Choji all of a sudden let's go of Shikamaru's shoulder and says, "Hey guys remember when we went to the Island about a year ago? I think we do have some medical herbs left from that trip." Sasuke quickly looks at Choji and everyone else does too. Naruto nods and agrees with Choji, "Yes I remember me and Sakura went and Ino as well!" Naruto crosses his arms and thinks. "I think we put them away in the medical room, a room not too far from this one."

Sakura stops observing Ino and stood up quickly." We must hurry! Ino doesn't have much time" Sakura looks over at Lady Tsunade and they both nod, running out of the room.

Sasuke stays taking a hold of Ino's other free hand. Shikamaru notices it and let's go of Ino's other hand giving Sasuke some space. "I'll go help too Sasuke we will be back." Sasuke looks at Shikamaru and gives him an ok, Sasuke had a worried face and decided to stay with her, he wanted to spend as much time possible with Ino. He held her hand and caressed it biting his lower lip holding back his tears. Some time passed and he caressed her hand in his, "Ino I wanted you to know that I… lo" As he was about to finish his sentence Sakura comes in with the herbs and with some bowls. Lady Tsunade follows after with the rest of the gang.

Sakura puts the herbs in a bowl and mixes them up with special water that you can only find on a forbidden mountain. Lady Tsunade cuts a few of the other herbs and was about to pour it in quickly, before she was able to do that Sasuke yells, "No! Don't let her do anything!." He became furious. Sakura looked and Sasuke with a warm smile. "Trust me Sasuke whatever happened before we must put it aside, this is for Ino's sake, and we have nothing left to lose now." Sasuke looks at Ino for a while while Lady Tsunade waits for his command. " Okay.. go ahead."

Sakura then makes the ointment with Lady Tsunades help while everyone watch in suspense. "It's almost done." An hour later passess by and Ino's heart starts to give up, her eyes tighten. Sasuke realizes it and tells Sakura to hurry it up.

"It's done!" Sakura says and she lifts the ointment in the air. She walks toward Ino quickly and looks at Sasuke. "Sasuke I need you to suck out the rest of the poison, most of it usually stays on the surface, that's why she's still alive; it takes a while for her body to absorb it. Just make sure you spit it Sasuke don't swallow it."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and decided to do it, Ino had no time left so whatever he needed to do to save her, he would do it. Sasuke went over to the other side of Ino where her wound was, he parted his lips as he went close to her wound, pressing his lips against her wounded flesh, he began to suck out the poison and he managed to get a pretty good amount out. He spat the poison from his mouth to an empty bowl. The poison was black and it had an aura of the purple flames. He managed to finish and Naruto handed him water so he can gargle the rest out of his mouth.

Sakura then wipes the wound, and passes the ointment onto Ino's arm. She finishes putting on the ointment and the fire starts to go out. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was a good sign or if it was a bad one. They watched and minutes pass, hours pass and Ino's body turns cold, nothing happened…

Everyone gets up and looks down on the floor some begin to sob again and others leave the room saying that she didn't make it Sasuke not once has looked away from her. Sasuke didn't move at all and waited as time went by. The room still had a good crowd of people in it. Later on Ino was moved into a much nicer spacious room, there were candles lit up and the room was burgundy red with golden windows for the sunlight to illuminate through it. Naruto brought the flowers that Ino gave Sasuke and put them beside her. Sasuke was focused just waiting for her to be her old self again to be alive and filled with love. His eyes would not leave her sight at all, he wasn't tired a day passed and he continued to be there with her.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neiji, Lee, Temari, Sakura Etc, walked into the room. "Sasuke.. I'm sorry," Sakura falls on her knees and begins to cry. "I couldn't save her, I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sakura makes it over onto Ino's new bed and hugs her crying like a child. Sasuke just stayed their watching still waiting…

Sasuke closes his eyes he has finally reached his peak. "Get out," he says as he slowly stands up from the chair he sat in for a long time. "Get out! EVERYONE NOW! Just get out!" He turned around to face everyone he couldn't stand it anymore his fists clenched. "I can't stand any of you guys, get out! Now! She isn't dead!" Sasuke's eyes watered and everyone else noticed that he must really truly care about her, they stood there and didn't say a word then they walked out of the room some were crying, and sobbing. Naruto noticed it too his eyes widen, ("Wow I've never seen Sasuke have so much affection for someone, this isn't like him. In the end it's nice to know.") Naruto gave off a light smile as he teared up again.

After a while Sasuke hurriedly walked over to Ino and his whole body began to shake. "Ino please listen to me." He pulls in close to her while he gets on his knees. "You need to get back Ino, and come back to life. Do you understand that? You're the only one that has ever understood me, all this time I thought I was going to end up alone and in the depths of darkness.. with nowhere to escape." His hands trembled as they rest on her shoulders and he continues to speak to her. Sasuke decides to stand up to walk to the other side of the bed with his hands in his hair; he then kneels down beside her once again. His hands then rest on his forehead looking down at her in disbelief. "Ino listen I know I haven't been a good man for you all these years, I've left you alone and I've caused you, and everyone else trouble from left to right. I truly am deeply sorry.."

Sasuke afterwards decides to stand up picking her up into his arms, carrying her lifeless body as he sits into a chair with her in his arms. The chair was near the bed she was laying on. It was beside a window, the sun was setting down again, and he looked at her in his arms, he began to sob and tried to speak but no words could come out of his mouth. He sobbed and rocked his body back and forth looking at her, caressing her cold face. Remembering all the pain he had suffered losing his clan, family, and brother, she was all he had left. Here she is lifeless in his arms. He kissed her forehead then hid his face in the crack of her neck and sobbed there for a while. He then faced her and nuzzled her, closing his eyes remembering when she had set him free with her mind bonding jutsu. "Ino.. I've.. lost everyone.. Everyone do you understand that? I'll gladly take any punishment but not this, not your life. I should be the one in your place right now." He stood up with her in his arms and laid her on the bed once more. "Please don't leave. I can't bare it, I'm not strong enough." Sasuke slowly leans over to her face seeing her and observing her beauty, her yellow golden hair and her beautiful soft pale face, oh he loved her all right. He couldn't bear to think about not seeing her smile, laugh, happy tears and her bright blue eyes ever again. His tear drops fell upon her cheecks. "I love you Ino Yamanaka..." he pulls in closer to her lips and mentions it again. "I love you so much... just let me see your warm smile once more." he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, and the light candles suddenly go out.

Is Sasuke's love strong enough to bring Ino back? Or is this the end of it all. Will there be any more SasuIno? You tell me! :D We shall find out soon enough!

Hope you enjoyed :'] Please do share to others! :D and spread the love!


	6. SasuIno (Reunited)

Naruto Shippuden Part 6

Silence and darkness over took the room. A red flame suddenly lit up lighting up the area. The red flame was where Ino's wound was, it then began to heal.

"Sasuke?.." Ino asked with a soft tone on her voice. She lifted her arm weakly in the air and Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand. He wiped his tears with his other hand and was filled with delight and overwhelmed with joy.

"Ino! Your alive!" he immediately takes her into his arm and closes his eyes hugging her ever so tightly. He can feel the warmth of her body now which meant that her blood was flowing through her veins again. Ino was all right now and Sasuke embraced her into his arms he didn't want to let go of her.

Ino hugged him back and closed her eyes as well, loving Sasuke's warmth and his arms around her taking in his wonderful scent. "Oh Sasuke.. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." She hides her face into his chest and clings onto his clothes. "Oh Sasuke don't ever let go please," She tears up as she says those words, wanting to be with him, missing him extremely even though they were together at the moment. It was a strange feeling for her and at the same time heart warming.

Sasuke smiles and tries not to tear up again, he holds the back of her head as she is resting on his chest, running his fingers through her hair "I'll never let you go Ino." Ino opened her eyes and smiled looking up into his eyes closing them again. She listened to his heartbeat and notices it was beating pretty quickly.

She rests her hand up against his chest," I'm all right now Sasuke." Sasuke kisses her forehead. He then picks Ino up into his arms, and she wraps one of her arms around his neck. Ino was still a little weak because her body had recently woken up.

"I'm tired Sasuke..," Ino says while rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke looks down at her as she's in his arms then looks at the candle lights in the middle of the dark. "Well would you like to rest here for the night Ino?"

She smiles and nods, nuzzling her face into his chest. "I'm okay Sasuke especially now that I'm here with you."

He looked down at her and hesitated a bit, he wanted to keep her up because she's been out cold long enough. Sasuke though understood, she did look extremely tired and laid her down back on the comfortable bed. Ino turned to her side with her back facing him. He looked down worried about her again thinking of the incident that happened earlier, he felt a little upset thinking she may leave him again, but then Ino lays on her other side to face him, taking his hand into hers. She pulls his hand and rests it near her chest where her heart is, his eyes widen for a moment because of the shock it was her chest!

Ino smiles and says, "so you can make sure I'm alive Sasuke.."

Sasuke relaxes and smiles she knew he was worried about her but she reassured him that things will be fine in the end. Ino then looks into Sasukes eyes for some time and then slowly shuts them,"Thank you Sasuke.."

Sasuke stayed up the whole night making sure that she was alive and all right, he was filled with joy and relief as she slept through the night. ("Ino is alive.. Ino is alive and mine to keep..) Sasuke lightly ran his fingers through her hair. ("I will have to soon tell everyone that my Ino is still alive!) "Ino.."

Will Sasuke ever tell Ino how he truly feels about her? What will happen in the near future? I dunno, you will found out soon enough! Ino's alive woot woot!


	7. SasuIno (Thank You)

Ulternative Ending pt 7 (Thank you Sakura, Thank you Ino)

During the night Sasuke was still awake wanting to make sure that Ino was all right. He sat back into his chair, his hand was still locked into her warm hands. Sasuke thought about many things during that night and one of the major events that kept running through his mind was about the Shadow men that attacked him and Ino. He kept asking himself, "Where did they come from? And what do they really want?" After a while his mind went on thinking about Sakura, he was proud of her. ("She really did grow up and had succeeded with her medical training.") Sasuke thought about how much things have changed since he's been gone. He was really surprised in how calm and serious she was when she was attending Ino. He smiled softly and pulled himself closer to Ino. ("She saved Ino's life,") Sasuke really wanted to thank Sakura for her valiant efforts.

Ino slightly opened her eyes through the night feeling the warmth of Sasukes hand. He still hasn't let go of her hand. She can tell because of the humidity their hands were giving off. It made her smile and blush. ("Wow he still hasn't let go. Oh Sasuke can be so sweet who would have thought he can be so strong and yet so gentle.") She continued to look at him through the night she couldn't really see much of his face. The candle lights gave off some light and it did help her to see a good amount of details of his face and body. He was looking to the side, his face had a trouble expression and then it would leave. She thought to herself, ("He must be troubled or thinking way too much, and definitely tired I don't blame him poor Sasuke. I just keep making things worse.. for him.") "Sasuke?" Ino tiredly says to him as she lifts up slowly from the bed. "You seem tired and exhausted too. I have kept you up long enough." She let's out a small giggle and smiles as she pats the bed with her hand, telling him to join her. "Come and have a nap sleep with me, there is enough room for the both of us."

Sasuke snaps out of it and focuses on Ino as soon as she says that letting go of his hand. He stretched his hand a bit, "I'm all right Ino you go on and rest. I'll watch over you." Sasuke smiles at Ino trying to reassure her that he's fine, when he physically and mentally wasn't doing so hot himself.

Ino wouldn't give up, she wouldn't take no for an answer and decided to put on her famous pouty face, she knew that if she did that he wouldn't be able to resist it. She was really cute about it and her eyes were very sparkly. "Sasuke how can you protect me if you haven't had your rest?" Sasuke continues to look at her and gives off a long sigh, because he couldn't say no! to that! She really convinced him with her adorable lovely face. He blushed lightly, luckily he looked down just in time, for his bangs to cover most of the redness on his cheeks. Sasuke then stood up on his two feet and pushed the bed with his strong arms up against the wall. She smiled and blushed, and her heart began to pound pretty quickly as well, she was wondering if he would lay right next to her or beside her. Ino sits up and gives him enough room to let him get onto the bed. He sits on the bed and lays his back against the wall.

Sasuke then extends his hand over to Ino and smiles. "Come here Ino," he pats his lap now. She smiles and crawls over to him with a really big smile on her face laying her head on his lap as she rests on her side, her back was facing him. Sasukes heart begins to pound as well his blood pressure starts to increase. Ino was so close to him especially having her close to his lower part of his body, really overwhelmed him. His mind started to wonder off into places it shouldn't be. Ino then rests her hand on his lap under her head and blushes heavily her mind also going into places it shouldn't, after a while she fell asleep. Sasuke then looks over to see if she finally went to bed. "Phew" he said her eyes were completely shut, she looked like an angel in his eyes sleeping peacefully on his lap. Sasuke then lays back and relaxes up against the wall, his arm goes over to her side and rests there, he wanted to make sure that she was still in his arms safe and warm through the night, the candles went out and he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was morning and Sakura was in her room. She was sitting in the middle of her bed covering her face with her hands, she wasn't able to sleep at all last night. She thought about Ino how she couldn't save her, and then her mind moved over to Sasuke. She was hurt by the way he treated her in the end yelling at everyone to get out of the room including her when she herself tried to save Ino. She had finally realized he had feelings for Ino and not for her. Sakura's emotions were becoming intertwined. She sort of knew it would happen since the beginning. She let out a long sigh she felt hopeless, humiliated and hurt all at the same time. Sakura hugged her knees and wept, till the sun came up in the morning. All of a sudden she hears a knock on her door.

It was her mother, "Sakura dear you have a visitor that would like to see you. It's Naruto."

Sakura listens and continues to hug her knees, with all her might she tells her mother with a crackling voice," tell him to go away.. and to come back later." Sakura didn't want to speak or see anyone at the moment, not even her parents. Her parents were extremely worried about her; a couple of times during the night they would stand by her door and hear her weep. Sakura then felt a breeze of cold air come through her window her curtains swayed back and forth, a couple of green leafs enter her room. She stood up slowly her face was red do to the excessive crying. She goes ahead and reaches up to pull down her window, and there he was. He was tall, young, with dark black slick eyes, and black hair it was Sasuke. He was sitting on the ledge of her window, he was handsome in deed. Sakura couldn't bear to look at him so she pulled back away from the window. She was ashamed of herself not being able to save Ino. "I'm sorry Sasuke.. I'm busy come by another time…" she says hugging herself, as she turns around to face the other way. She turned her back on Sasuke. All of a sudden she feels his strong and gentle arms wrap around her waist embracing her against his body. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen and she quickly covers her face and shakes her head from side to side, and begins to cry once again. Sasuke continues to speak to her with a soft tone of voice. "Thank you for saving Ino.. she's alive because of you, and I apologize with all my heart for the way I have treated you. I truly am deeply sorry." Sakura looks up and turns around to face him. She can tell from his face the hurt in his eyes how honest he was.

She smiles behind her teary eyes, and puts aside her feelings for him. "Ino is alive? So I did save her?"

He smiled down at her and wiped her tears. "Yes she is alive indeed all thanks to you Sakura. You really are doing extremely well in your medical career." Sakura had this huge relief overcome her, and she held her chest, and smiled cheekily. Sasuke rested his hand over her head and fuzzed up her hair playfully. She laughed a little as he did that, it then suddenly gave her a flash back when she and Ino were kids. Sakura was crying on the grass on a sunny day and Ino came by and put her small hand onto Sakuras head. Ino told her not to cry reassuring her that things will be okay. Sakura teared up again as Sasuke reminded her of that precious moment that she had forgotten. Ino is a special girl even though they would argue and fight for Sasuke. Ino really did have a heart and it was silly of them to fight for Sasuke when Ino had the hots for him anyways. They could have been the best of friends all along. She began to think it was time to start fresh once again with Ino. Sakura looked at it as another opportunity to settle things with Ino, in the right kind of way. Sakura really did care for Ino and loved her as well, after what had happened the day before it was true. Sakura really appreciated that Sasuke had taken his time to talk to her praising her atlast for something she did.

Sasuke then smiled at Sakura, "Did you know you were actually the first to know out of everyone else that Ino is alive?"

She puts on a bright smile now and had the sniffles, "hehe thank you Sasuke."

He immediately wraps his arms around her again and hugs her, she stays frozen for a while, but then relaxes and hugs him back burying her face into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and smiled rubbing her arms with his hands. Sakura broke down into tears once again.

Sasuke didn't say a word to her and just held her letting her cry in his arms to the point his robe became damped, he embraced her tighter and didn't let go of her until she had calmed down. "Sakura I think it's time for us to spread the word don't you think?"

She let's go of him slowly and smiles looking up at him with her eyes closed nodding, "uh huh!" Sakura then says to herself, ("Even though me and Sasuke can't be together, It's good that Ino has changed Sasuke's personality, he was different not the same Sasuke from before, cold hearted, mean, and would constantly call me annoying. He's changed; he has changed so much, thank you Ino. As long as your happy Sasuke then I am happy too.") Sakura continues to smile and watches Sasuke wave at her as he leaves from her window. "Thank you Sakura."

"Your Welcome Sasuke," Sakura smiles and decides to get ready, "Oh Naruto!"

Sasuke finally makes it to Inos home where he had left her in the morning before heading to see Sakura. He walks in and see's her watering some flowers, they were his favorite ones.

Aww Sasuke made up with Sakura! Ino is finally well! What will happen later on!? And Can you guys tell me what kind of flowers are Sasuke's favorite? Hehe :D

Enjoy and share the love!


	8. SasuIno (Does he love me?)

Ulternative Ending pt 8 (SasuIno)

The small door bell rings which hanged over Ino's door which leads to her big kitchen. Sasuke walks in to the kitchen and Ino looks up while she was watering the flowers and suddenly her face brightens up with a smile on her face, "Hi Sasuke! I'm just watering these flowers before they go into the shop." She was happy to see him again; she continued to water the last row of flowers before she turned her full attention to him.

Sasuke smiled back at her and walked to the nearest window and rested his back against the wall, he then crossed his arms across his chest. Sunlight shined through the window, it warmed up his face and arms. He continued to observe what Ino was doing and then shifted his gaze to the blue skies outside her window. Sasuke was quiet with a smile on his face he really enjoyed nature; he spent most of his years outside. His smile then changed into a deep of thought. "Ino?."

Ino stops watering the flowers that were left, and sets down her watering pot on a stool, and she quickly turns to face him. "What is it Sasuke?" Ino heads towards him, taking off her pretty flower apron setting it aside on the table. She wasn't sure what he was going to tell her but she went to him anyways. She jumped up and sat on the edge of the table her feet hanging from the floor. She chose the table that was closest to him, Ino has always been curious about what goes through his mind especially nowadays since they've been hanging out together. She still wasn't sure about his feelings towards her, ("Does he love me? or not?") It was really confusing for her but something told her that he may be. It's the way he is around her. "Are things all right Sasuke?"

Sasuke continues to have his arms crossed across his chest and continues to look out the window. "Ino it's strange."

Ino continues to look at him trying to figure out what he meant by that. "What is strange?"

Sasuke still hasn't looked at Ino and observes the skies. "All of this. You know about me being here back in the village. I never imagined coming back here at peace. What I really imagined was my anger, hatred and the destruction of this village by my own hands. In the end it would have been me wiping out everyone from the face of the earth one by one, including you.. that's how angry I was." He then shifts his gaze from the skies to her, "and then you came along and changed it all."

Ino wasn't sure where he was going with this, her mind began to wonder, ("Does Sasuke miss his old habits? He doesn't like it here anymore? Or he doesn't like me? Oh no stop thinking that way Ino!") She was beginning to get terrified inside thinking that she was the problem for not letting him fulfill any of that? Sasuke all of a sudden gives her a warm smile and she begins to calm down.

"Even though it's strange Ino I like it so far. I'm not as lonely anymore there's actually more to life than just pure vengeance and hate." He walks towards her resting his hand on her shoulder and smiles, moving his hand from her shoulder up to the back of her neck as she continues to look into his eyes. Sasuke then leans in and kisses her forehead gently. He notices her face expression, her reaction from his kiss making her turn red. He lets out a wonderful laugh and she does too. "Ino I've been thinking," Sasuke slowly pulls back from her. "I've been thinking of reuniting team 7."

Ino's smile then vanishes from her face; she knew reuniting a team means a mission. "Sasuke, why would you want to do that? What are you planning to do?"

Sasuke walked across the room and wouldn't look at Ino, she kept her eyes on him. "I want to pay a visit to the ShadowVillage."

Ino's eyes widened she had become upset and worried, "Wait what? Sasuke you shouldn't go there I almost died because of them, I don't want," she gets cut off.

"Exactly and that is why I will pay them a visit, and don't worry Ino it will be my first and my last," Sasuke turned around to face Ino and he was dead on serious about it. "One more thing, I want you to stay here Ino. I couldn't bear losing you again…" He walks towards her.

Ino knew that nothing would change his mind; once his mind is set on something he will continue to pursue it until he's accomplished it. She looked down on the floor and bit her lower lip. Ino wanted to cry but held it in, ("It's my fault again… now Sasuke may get killed along with Naruto and Sakura, and there is nothing I can do about it..Oh Sasuke..") She then feels a warm hand cup her chin, forcing her to look up at him, Ino looked up and her eyes watered, "I don't want to lose you again as well Sasuke.. after all these years. Not again Sasuke please not again." He places his hands on her cheek now, and she tries to fight him off. "Don't do that, I'm not happy Sasuke your just making it so hard for me.." Ino had a hard time looking into Sasuke's eyes. It was sweet of him that he wants to fight for her, but at the same time she was scared and hurt knowing that he's leaving her behind again. Then there's the idea that he may never come back really ached her heart.

Sasuke knew that it would pain her but not this bad, he wanted to avenge Ino. Yes she's alive but for him just the idea of them touching her or even laying a finger on her again burned him. In the end he wanted to kill them. "They have to be stopped Ino. I'll be fine don't you worry; besides it's me and Naruto. You really think they'd stand a chance?" He tries to make her smile and to reassure her that things will be fine.

"It isn't funny Sasuke.." She says and tears up looking away, she tries to wipe her tears but they just keep coming down her cheek.

"Ino do you have any idea why am I doing this?" Sasuke says with a calm tone of voice.

Ino looks up at him trying to see through her watery eyes. "Why?"

Sasuke has had a hard time expressing his feelings to her or anyone, he looked at her blue teary eyes, he hated to see her cry especially now because of him. "Its because I care about you.. to the point I would give my life for you. Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to take your place when you were ill in bed Ino?"

"Sasuke.." Ino then looked up to see him and there he was, his lips were pressed up against hers, her eyes widened from his kiss she was not expecting that at all. She felt its soothing warmth, his arms then wrapped around her waist, he pulled in closer to her as she was sitting on the edge of the table, in-between her legs. She loved the warmth that his body gave off. Ino's horrified feelings, loneliness and doubts were instantly wiped away from his passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and let him in, past her lips, she became relaxed and her tears had stopped flowing. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed his thighs gently with her legs. Sasuke continued to kiss her with passion one of his hands moving down her side. He deepened their kiss and she moved her hands into his soft black hair, running her fingers through it. In the end they were left breathless. She hugged him dearly, her hands moved from his hair to his back and onto his broad shoulders, she hid her face in the crack of his neck, her lips pressed along his skin. Sasuke hugged her as well they hugged ever so tightly both catching their breath. Ino did not want to let go of him, she wouldn't bear losing him especially after what just happened. Ino then looks up at Sasuke and closes her eyes.

"Wow.." Sasuke said as he then rests his forehead against hers, both of them had their eyes closed, he kissed her once again and she returned it back to him. "Ino.. I have to go."

Ino was lost in lala land Sasuke had just kissed her! She still hasn't processed it through her mind. She swears she can see the stars and rainbows. It was amazing for her just as much as it was for him. ("He loves me, Sasuke loves me! Even though he won't say it! He does.. I can feel it!") "Mhmm.." Ino nods at him and does not say a word, trying to still catch her breath.. She feels him pull away and walk out of the door.

"I'll see you again before we depart Ino." The door closes behind Sasuke, he couldn't stay much longer there his face was flushed red. Sasuke's blood pressure went up again he held his chest. If he would have stayed around any longer, it would have been much harder for him to leave her. Sasuke then hears a happy victorious yell from Ino's house, "Yatta!" he then let's out a light laugh knowing that it was her and that she's okay. He then heads off towards the ramen shop to find his old friend.


	9. SasuIno (Naruto & Sasuke)

Naruto Shippuden pt 9 (Naruto)

Naruto woke up in the morning, he was exhausted and bored, he then slowly sat up on his bed. He was wearing his light blue pajamas and a funny blue hat which matched it. There was a little white cotton ball attached to the tip of the hat. You would think he grew over that but he hasn't. Naruto then took off his hat and set it aside scratching the top of his head, he was itching all right. He slowly yawned stretching his body fully, he had a dull expression and slowly walked to the kitchen. He was heading towards his refrigerator, pulling out a gallon of whole milk. He then reached for the cereal that was sitting on top of the fridge setting it down on the table. After that he headed for the kitchen cabinet for a cereal bowl and a spoon. Naruto pours the cereal into the bowl, taking the gallon of milk into his hands. He slowly pours it on his cereal and pieces of gunk poured out. His milk is past due it's date, it had a horrible smell to it. Narutos face quickly turned blue and he wanted to gag. He quickly ran to the trash barrel and threw it away quickly. He then reached for his milk and looked at the date it was expired indeed; he then let out a long sigh. "I guess no breakfast for me."

Naruto then makes his way back to his bedroom, walking all hunched up as he thought to himself. ("Sasuke comes back and he doesn't even notice me, Ino is dead, and now Sakura won't even talk to me.") He walks into his bedroom taking off his light blue pajamas, reaching for his regular ninja clothes the orange and black ones; they were resting on his dresser beside his bed. Naruto then heads over to the mirror which was across his room looking down at his ninja headband which was resting on a wooden chair. ("It's just like before when I was alone.") Naruto then remembers back to his past him as a small child sitting on a swing by himself outside the ninja academy. He lets out another sigh slowly wrapping his headband around his head, the leaf on his forehead. "If only things were like before." He walks out of his house heading towards his favorite ramen shop.

Sasuke made a few stops before going to the Ramen Shop, he was telling some of Naruto's friends that Ino is alive. It looked like Sakura was spreading the word too because a good amount of the villagers would mention it to Sasuke. They were very happy and filled with joy that Ino has not passed away. He continued to walk along a few other shops and saw women's clothing, accessories and gifts set on tables. He quickly thought about Ino , imagining himself buying her a gift from one of these stores, thinking how she would react. He quickly rested his hand on his forehead and shook his head as he chuckles to himself, ("Oh man what is wrong with me. Now I want to buy her gifts?") Sasuke continues his way to the ramen shop to meet Naruto.

Naruto finally makes it to his favorite Ramen shop dragging his feet, and manages to sit down on a stool. The people who worked in that shop noticed his gloomy face, he's their favorite customer. He wasn't himself he was still thinking about what happened two days before with Sasuke, Ino and Sakura. Naruto felt lonely and left behind he put his elbows over the counter, his forehead resting on his fists he hid his face. Naruto wanted to be around people and the only place he can think of was the Ramen Shop.

The lady which worked with the chef that makes the ramen looked over at Naruto, and she suddenly felt bad, "Naruto would you like some ramen?" Naruto shakes his head refusing her offer on the bowl of ramen, even though his stomach grumbled.

"Of course he does," a hand slides in onto the counter before Naruto, and it had a silver dollar coin under his fingers the exact amount for a bowl of ramen.

Naruto looks up realizing that it was Sasukes hand. Sasuke had a grin on his face the one he usually gives Naruto when he's being cocky. Naruto stays quiet for a while, "Sasuke? Wha wha what are you doing here?" Even though he asked Sasuke that question he was happy to see him.

Sasuke continues to grin at Naruto and looks at the lady that offered him the ramen noodles. "One bowl of Ramen please ma'am." The lady looks at Sasuke and smiles blushing lightly, Sasuke was very handsome, and she hurriedly made the noodles. She then sets the hot bowl of fresh ramen in front of Naruto while taking the money under Sasukes fingers "Enjoy," he says.

Naruto quickly takes the bowl with the hot ramen noodles in it and eats from it nonstop until he leaves the bowl empty. He hasn't had any breakfast at all after the whole spoiled milk incident, he was starving. He then keeps the bowl in his hands and looks at Sasuke with a what are you up to? Expression on his face his eyes and nose were scrunched up. "Hmm!"

Sasuke gives off a laugh "Who would have thought I'd miss that face." Sasuke lays his back against the counter looking over at Naruto while Naruto looks up at him. Naruto's face relaxes and Sasuke notices it. His face expression looked sad he then turned to face the other way. Sasuke right off the bat knew how he may be feeling and what may be going through Narutos mind. Through these 4 years Naruto had fought and had searched for Sasuke. Then there were times when they faced each other fighting with all their might. Sasuke wasn't smiling anymore it was hard for the both of them, time had passed and they stood there quietly for a while. Sasuke wanted to apologize and thank him but he wouldn't tell Naruto.

Naruto also thought about their past when he was trying to reach for Sasuke and how he almost lost his life because of Sasuke. All Naruto ever wanted was to have Sasuke back home again. He remembered that promise he made to Sakura about bringing him back to the leaf village. Naruto looked down at his hands which were now on his lap and they began to shake. "Sasuke.." Naruto tears up and they were coming down his cheeks, teardrops fall onto his lap one by one. "Sasuke are you really back?" Naruto holds onto his lap and pulls on the fabric of his clothes into a fist.

Sasuke looks down at Naruto with his arms crossed across his chest as Naruto mentions his name, noticing his hand shake as he has them on his lap, he saw that Naruto was in tears. Sasuke then loosens his arms and rests one of his hands on Naruto's head. "Chill out Naruto, I am back and I'm here to stay."

Naruto quickly looked up at Sasuke, " SASUKE!" he lunges towards him opening his arms hugging him from the waist, his knees on the floor and his face on Sasukes tummy. "I knew you'd come back one way or another! I have never given up on you Sasuke ever!"

Sasuke relaxes and shows a warm smile. "I know Naruto, I know that you never gave up on me, now get up your making a fool out of yourself."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and quickly felt embarrassed getting off his knees standing up onto his two feet. He scratched the back of his head as he felt embarrassed sucking up his tears and boogies laughing outloud. He then looked over at Sasuke with a grin on his face, "Hehe." Sasuke grins back at Naruto as well. "So Sasuke? What's going on between you and Ino? I recently heard that she's alive!" Naruto smiles happily and jumps into the air. He then uses his sleeves to wipe off the rest of his tears.

Sasuke quickly looks at Naruto, "Yes Ino is alive," he said it in a calm tone of voice. Sasuke did fall back when Naruto asked him if there's anything going on between him and Ino. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know "I ain't telling.. heh"

Naruto's mouth falls onto the floor, "Sasuke why won't you tell me!" He quickly stood up his legs separated and he puts his fists into the air shaking it. "Do tell Sasuke! Or or! I'll eat so much Ramen Noodles! You'll end up broke!"

Sasuke let's out a soft laugh, "Go for it!" Lighting shoots from both of their eyes as they pull in closer to each other, Sasuke grins and Naruto continues to rage.

Will Naruto be able to eat as much ramen as he says? Enough to make Sasuke broke?

Will Sasuke ever get the chance to ask Naruto and Sakura about reuniting Team 7?

What is Ino upto as well?

Hope u all enjoyed! ^^


	10. SasuIno (Ramen Trouble! lol)

Naruto Shippuden pt 10 (Ramen Trouble!)

Ino turns the door knob that lead to her flower shop, she had a major smile on her face. All she can think about was her and Sasukes first real kiss. She had a hard time bringing her flowers into her shop. Her mind wasn't really all there she kept daydreaming about Sasuke and his warm lips and touch. She finally sets the buckets of flowers on the floor, and disposed of her other ones that were left on the table. They had withered away and most of them have lost their petals. It has been a while since Ino had left her flower shop. Today was the day she will reopen it. Ino picks up her new and healthy beautiful flowers from the ground as she happily hums a song. She then uses her flower cutters to clean them up adding a ribbon and papers to make them more spontaneous. She gave them beautiful designs, and managed to make singles, triples and deluxe roses. They were made so that anyone who buys them, they would already be prepped for the ones you love, to give as a gift. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ino quickly rushes towards the door hoping that it was Sasuke. As soon as she turned the doorknob and opens the door she see's that it was Sakura instead. Even though it wasn't Sasuke, Ino still kept her smile on her face and quickly hugs her. "Sakura!"

Sakura hugs Ino back and begins to sob. "Ino I'm glad you're all right! Really, I was so worried and so scared that I couldn't save you." Sakura wiped her tears.

Ino continues to embrace her into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Thank you Sakura for everything. Now cheer up and come in! You can help me start up my flower shop!"

Sakura smiles and returns Inos embrace she then let's out a small laugh and nods at Ino and Ino let's go of her. "Okay I'll help," Sakura says with a smile on her face and heads inside the flower shop with Ino and the door closes.

Naruto says out loud, "Twenty bowls of Ramen Please!," he says raising his hand up, his index finger pointing straight up in the air. "You will see Sasuke! I shall make you broke if you don't tell me what's going on between you and INO!"

Sasuke's eyes quickly opened wide, "Naruto you can't eat twenty bowls of Ramen are you insane?!" He was in shock not because of the money but the consequences that will follow after. "Naruto you'll end up with the biggest belly ache ever." Sasuke puts his hand over his own face and shakes his head in disbelief.

The chef of the Ramen shop was behind the kitchen and when he heard that someone had ordered twenty bowls of Ramen his eyes sparkled and he quickly shoved everyone away from the kitchen and decided to prepare it on his own. "Twenty bowls of Ramen coming right up!"

Naruto smirks at Sasuke now," hehe I can do it Sasuke and you can't stop me!" Naruto gets about four bowls of ramen in front of him while the chef prepares the rest. Naruto begins to eat. "Mm now you pay up Sasuke! You have about sixteen more to go!" Naruto continues to eat his ramen and more is being given to him. Sasuke pays the lady still shaking his head. The lady who received the money her eyes were wide opened she freaked out as she watched Naruto swallow down the food. The chef continued to give Naruto more ramen there were about six more and Naruto was starting to feel it. His tummy bulged out and began to ache a bit.

Sasuke kept giving the chef more money. "Darn I'm empty," Sasuke pulls out his right pocket and shows Naruto. Naruto ends up laughing with the ramen in his mouth, laughing in victory. "Mhauhaha Sasuke I beat you!" Sasuke then puts his hand in his left pocket and laughs. "I still have way more to go Naruto!" pulling out more silver coins.

Naruto stops and some noodles dangle from the right side of his lip. He only had one more bowl to go out of the twenty and fell off his chair. "Darn Sasuke I can't eat any more," He began to get very bad stomach cramps, "Ahhh my stomach cramped up," he couldn't get up.

Sasuke watched Naruto on the floor and began to laugh. "Haha, Naruto this doesn't surprise me, you never listen. Some things still haven't changed." Sasuke reaches down to help Naruto get up. "Give me your hand."

" No Sasuke!" Naruto's stomach cramps become more constant and strong, he tries to stand up as Sasuke watches and his face twists cause of the pain, "I need the bathroom!" The Chef quickly points to the hallway where the bathroom is and gives him directions. "Get me up Sasuke!" He quickly reaches for Sasuke's hand and Sasuke helps him up, by putting Narutos arm over his shoulder. They make it half way to the hallway and Naruto leaves Sasuke behind quickly running over to the men's room with his legs parted and shuts the door quickly behind him.

Sasuke follows and continues to laugh resting his back now against the wall while Naruto used the bathroom.

"It's your entire fault Sasuke! You should have stopped me!" Naruto yells while he's in the bathroom. After a while the toilet flushes and the sink was turned on then shut off. Naruto comes out holding his pants up. "Ughhh"

"All better Naruto?" Sasuke had a grin on his face, and after some time he began to laugh holding his stomach as tears of laughter rolled down his cheek. "Eww your giving off some bad odor." Sasuke sprays him with perfume. "rofl."

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke," Pshh Not funny Sasuke! and hey cut that out!" He jumps back and points at Sasuke with his index finger, and then relaxes. "Hey at least I emptied out one of your pockets." Naruto smirks and crosses his arms. Naruto then notices that Sasuke had a serious face. "Relax Sasuke."

"Naruto I want us to reunite Team 7." Sasuke says as he faces Naruto changing the conversation

"Really?" Naruto looks into Sasukes eyes hoping that this wasn't some kind of joke and that it would be true. Naruto missed being reunited with him and Sakura just like old times.

"Yes Naruto."

Naruto is still as silly as ever don't you think? Haha sorry xD Sasuke and the perfume! I wonder if it belongs to Ino lol! Seems that things have gotten serious now! What will happen later on! Hope you enjoyed! Share the luff! xD


	11. SasuIno (Team 7?)

Naruto Shippudeen pt 11 (Team 7?)

"Wow Sasuke!," Naruto said very overwhelmed and so emotional when Sasuke guaranteed him that he does want to reunite Team 7. "Great! It has been a very long time since we've been together after you left us.." Naruto's eyes teared up a bit as he thinks about the past, and quickly shakes it off.

"Naruto this is serious." Sasuke looked away for sometime deep in thought and then back at Naruto. "We might be falling into our own death." Sasukes hands were on his side, he tightens his hands into a fist.

Naruto notices Sasuke's mood and tension his eyes opened wide surprised of what Sasuke said, "Our own death?. Where exactly are we going Sasuke?" They both continue walking down the hallway from inside the ramen shop, heading towards the exit.

"Shadow Clone Village." Sasuke bluntly says, crossing his arms on his chest trying to relax. "I want us to pay them a visit, and probably kill all of them." Sasuke didn't want to give Naruto any more information that Ino is one of the main reasons why he wants to pay them a visit.

"Shadow Clone Village? Aren't those the ninjas with the purple flame auras? The same exact ones that almost killed Ino?" Naruto questions while rubbing the back of his head not understanding why Sasuke wants to head over there. "Aren't they very dangerous? If we get struck by any of their weapons and it pierces our skin we will die Sasuke."

Sasuke had his eyes closed while his arms were still crossed listening to what Naruto had to say. "Your right Naruto, but this time," Sasuke opens his eyes. "We will get them before they get us again. What makes you so sure they won't come back for me, or anyone else from our village? We might as well get to them first before they cause any more damage." Sasuke then gets a flash back of Ino when she was hurt laying ill in bed, it made him burn inside. "Why do you think I want to reunite Team 7?"

Naruto stays quiet and continues to rub the back of his head and stops in the middle of the hallways as Sasuke continues to walk. "I got it! hmm Team 7 involves me and you.. I have my nine tails demon fox, and you have your Susanoo… and then there's Sakura! Soooo Sakura will come with us too!" Naruto lightly punches his hand as he came up with the answer. He finally figured it out all on his own.

Sasuke let's off a light laugh. "Of course Naruto she's the best medic we have, besides her and Lady Tsunade can re make the same exact ointment which saved Ino."

Meanwhile at Ino's flower shop Sakura and Ino had finished setting up her new flowers on the tables and rearranging the furniture as well. They changed the curtains to brighter and lighter colors giving the shop more life. They even dusted out the place since it hasn't been open for a while. Ino and Sakura were pretty exhausted sitting on comfortable sofas now with a table in the middle. They were on opposites sides of each other drinking hot tea. Sakura quickly puts her tea down on the table and slams her hand down onto it making it shake, spilling some tea over.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke wants to Reunite Team 7?! Is that true Ino?!" Sakura's mind was blown away she did not expect any of this at all. She had never imagined them together again especially after so many years. She was furious and in shock but at the same time worried and awkwardly happy. She wasn't sure why Sasuke wants to reunite them, but she knew it had to be for some kind of mission, those two things always go hand in hand.

Ino looks up at Sakura as she's sitting on the other side of the table, playing with her hair, she wasn't too happy either. Ino hasn't drunk from her tea cup at all; she then looked down at the end of her ponytail as she strokes it, breaking away from Sakuras eyes. "Yes Sasuke told me this morning, he's planning on taking Naruto and you to the Shadow Clone Village. To those shadow men who use their poisonous purple flame weapons." As Ino says that she feels shivers come down her spine, thinking about the painful memory of when she got stabbed with a kunai, she then put her arms around herself. "I'm not too happy about it at all, I told Sasuke it's too dangerous.."

"Of course it is! And he's taking me!" Sakura throws herself back onto the sofa and crosses her arms as she let's out a puff. "Sasuke hasn't told me anything at all about this."

"But you know the cure Sakura, if anything happens and someone gets hurt, and you act on the wound quickly enough then things should be okay," Ino says with a light tone of voice, she was lost in thought. Ino wished she could accompany them at least even if it meant their death. She wanted to be with Sasuke from thick through thin even if it was to die beside him.

Sakura notices that Ino was highly upset as well, but she kept quiet. Ino was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands were still on her lap, she tugged on her own apron a bit and tangled it into her own hands. She continued to think about Sasuke biting her lower lip. "At least you get to spend time with them." Ino says under her breath gritting her teeth, she wanted to mention only Sasuke but didn't want to show Sakura that she really does truly care about him. In the end she did not want Sakura to know that the reason Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura are risking their life it is for her own sake. ("Sasuke..")

"True Ino but…It's my life too.." Sakura says as she looks to the side, a bit upset with the whole idea. She really wanted to strangle Sasuke for trying to place her in such a dangerous situation.

Sasuke and Naruto are now walking out of the Ramen shop during sun down heading towards Ino's flower shop. Ino had mentioned to Sasuke that she would be there until night time. They walk through the streets past many shops, the sky was pretty clear and you can see the orange, yellows, purple and pink skies. People in the streets were turning on their lights. "Sasuke aren't we putting Sakura's life also into danger? If we get enough of those cut wounds on our bodies we will die and no ointment will save us." Naruto looks over at Sasuke as they continued to walk, the sun was setting down and the birds were beginning to lower their chirping. Sasuke still had not said a word and it bothered Naruto. After some time dark gray clouds covered the skies and it began to pour rain, Sasuke and Naruto decide to run quickly towards the flower shop.

Silence was still going on in the room and Ino looked over at the clock which was set on the wall. Then her gaze went over to the window she saw rain drops fall onto her windows and some lighting was heard from afar. ("It's late and he isn't here yet, I hope they make it here safe in this storm.") Ino slowly stood up and walked toward the window closing them and shutting the curtains, she did it to most of the windows around her shop, she then sat back onto the sofa where she was sitting before she stood up. Sakura continued to talk about how crazy it is for her to go to the village, putting her hands on her head and shaking it, and mumbling things. Ino did not look at Sakura and let out a sigh reaching over for her cup filled with tea. The cup was cold now as she takes it into her hands and drinks from it quietly. Ino was waiting until Sakura relaxed a bit, it was only a matter of time that it would sink into her head the reason why she may be heading over there.

Sakura then finally relaxes realizing what Ino said earlier that she will be alone with them. ("This means I get to be alone with Sasuke? Oh! This may be a good thing! I may be able to see if he truly does love Ino… or who knows he may love me..") Sakura closes her eyes; and they both give off a loud sigh. ("This could be my final chance to see.. but maybe the answer has been in my face all along, Ino got attacked by those men and now we have to fight them? Is this some sort of vengeance from Sasuke? He doesn't want her to go either.. oh geeze what am I getting myself into.") Sakura frowns a bit and Ino notices her reaction.

Ino then looked down on her hands setting down her cup of tea on the table, ("I think Sakura figured it out without me telling her.. oh what should I tell her now.") The room became very quiet and before Ino could speak there was a knock on the door. They both looked over at the door; standing up quickly their hearts began to pound fast. Ino's heart was pounding because it was Sasuke and it quickly reminded her of their first kiss. She has been waiting to see him all day, she blushed lightly oh she has missed him ever since.. Sakuras heart began to pound as well because it was also Sasuke and she wasn't sure what to tell him about his reunion of Team 7. Sakura was mad and highly upset and at the same time frightened. How would Sasuke feel if she rejected the whole idea?

Ino then makes it to the door setting down her apron and fixing up her skirt as Sakura watches her. She then turns the doorknob and opens the door, Sasuke and Naruto were soaking wet. Rain continues to fall upon them Sasuke looked at Ino under his wet bangs giving her a small smirk on his face. Ino smiled happily and blushed again under her bangs, oh how she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him again. At the same time Ino was deeply concerned she didn't want them to catch a cold. Sasuke manages to look over at Sakura and he can tell by her face that she wasn't too happy to see him. Naruto on the other hand was happy to see Ino and Sakura he had a bright smile on his face. Ino then rests her hands on each of Narutos and Sasukes wrists "Hurry! Get in you two!" she quickly pulls them right into her shop shutting the door behind them.

Will Sakura refuse going with Sasuke and Naruto to the Shadow Clone Village? Or will she agree? This should be an awkward moment all four are finally together now!

Share the luff! :D


	12. SasuIno (Agreed!)

Naruto shippuden ep 12 (Agreed!)

Ino leaves Sasuke and Naruto behind as they stand in front of the door way all soaking wet. She quickly goes into another room, taking into her hands two folded dry towels. Sakura still had her arms crossed looking at Sasuke with a serious face, as he looks back at her. Naruto smiles and shakes himself trying to see if he can get dry, which didn't really work. Sasuke had a very good feeling that Sakura knew what he was going to ask her, or that she probably knew about Team 7 overall. Naruto was going to head to the couch where the girls were sitting on earlier. Ino quickly came out of the other room, "Hey Naruto no! Your all wet!" She shook her head as she walked toward him handing him one dry towel. "Here, first you need to get dry, and if you guys want I may have some spare clothes in the other room." Ino smiles and blushes lightly now handing the second towel to Sasuke.

Sasuke gently takes the towel from her hand giving her a feint smile; he then uses it resting the towel over his head, using his hand to massage it over his wet hair getting rid of the excess water. He was finally able to get out most of the water out of his hair. His hair became flat wasn't as spiked as it usually is from the back. Naruto did the same as well after some time they decided to wear some dry men clothes that Ino had which belonged to her male cousins. They managed to fit them quite well; their original clothes were hanged up left to dry. All of them were finally able to sit together Ino on one side of the sofa and Sakura and Naruto on the other. Sasuke remained standing instead; his arms were in his pockets now his back resting against the wall. He was near Ino on her side of the wall closest to her sofa. Ino looked up at him with a soft smile again on her face.

Sakura was still upset about the whole idea she couldn't focus on her feelings now towards Sasuke. She really wanted to know the whole reason why Sasuke wanted to reunite Team 7. She looked at Naruto and he quickly looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile for a short period of time, and then her mood changed into seriousness her arms across her chest. "Sasuke please do tell, what is this about reuniting us back into our old group. Oh and the best part of all were heading to some Shadow Clone Village? The same exact men that attacked Ino last time? Hm? How come I wasn't told about any of this in the first place? I had to find out from her." Sakura squeezed her own arms as she tried to relax and continued to look at Sasuke, what really bothered her was the fact that he was calm and quiet with his normal cool personality.

Naruto saw that Sakura was highly upset about it, when Naruto on the other hand was really excited being able to be with the two people he really cares about. It really made him the most happiest. The fact of him being around Sakura a girl he has always had a crush on since they were kids, and Sasuke his old best friend. Well even though they wouldn't spend much time together Naruto had a lot in common with Sasuke the loneliness and pain. They both somehow had a connection as well. They grew up without their families alone in their own misery. In the end they were united together, ("Their must be a reason for all of this.")Naruto thought to himself. He then tries to soften things up, "C'mon Sakura I recently found out about this too, and besides we finally have the chance to be together again."

Sakura quickly looked over at Naruto she wasn't too happy about it but at the same time Naruto was right, they do get to spend some time together just like old times. She finally relaxes her arms and lowers them to her side. "Please Sasuke do tell," her eyes then shifts to him.

Ino's gaze went from Sakura to Naruto then to Sakura, she finally looked up at Sasuke and his eyes were on her. Ino had her hands on her lap as she tugged on her skirt a bit with her hands, she blushed lightly she couldn't help it. Ino noticed that he must be deep in thought as his eyes met with hers and at the same time she felt that he somewhat had to tell them the truth. Ino nods at Sasuke lightly, reassuring him that it's all right to speak, and no matter what happens she's with him.

Sasuke pulls his hands out of his pockets and nods back at Ino closing his eyes and then re opening them as he looks at Sakura and Naruto now. "Yes you are right Sakura I should have mentioned it to the both of you earlier, and I've been thinking about this for some time. That day when the shadow clone ninja attacked me and Ino I've decided from that point on we should hunt them down. Especially before they cause any more trouble for any of us." Sasuke was pretty smart about the way he used his words, he didn't mention that it was for Ino's sake, his vengeance and wrath which burned within him still. Sasuke though was telling the truth he then had the flash back about the time and day when one of the shadow men were disguised as Lady Tsunade placing a black symbol on his forehead, luckily Sasuke was able to escape that jutsu.

Sakura then relaxed and blinked a couple of times, "So you were attacked as well Sasuke? I thought it was only Ino."

Sasuke closes his eyes for a while and then reopens them, "I was the first one to get attacked Sakura, and there were three of them. Remember the time when Ino was ill in bed close to death and I yelled at Lady Tsunade telling her to back away from Ino?" Sasuke says as he crossed his arms onto his chest now his back pressed against the wall.

"Yes I remember Sasuke, I thought it was strange I could not understand why you reacted that way, Lady Tsunade was just trying to help her." Sakura then remembers that moment and it gives her the shivers. "You were very angry Sasuke.."

"Well the shadow clone ninja that attacked me was exactly like her. He cloned himself as Tsunade.." Sasuke then relaxes his arms on his side one of his hands into his pocket and looks at Naruto. Naruto had a serious face and pulled in closer as Sasuke spoke. "That's why I couldn't trust her.."

Ino then lets go of her skirt and was quiet for some time she then hugged herself and looked down at her knees. "Yes and there were two others, one of them looked like Shikamaru and the other looked like…" She looks up at Naruto taking her hand out of her side reaching toward Naruto with her index finger pointing straight at him. "You Naruto, he looked like you.."

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he quickly stood up, "Me? They copied me? This is insane!" he says with a mad and frightened look upon his face, his hands quickly tightens into fists as they shake. "Let's go Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto looks at the both of them. Sakura looks up at Naruto and she quickly stood up as well changing her gaze over to Sasuke.

After a while Sakura then decides,"All right fine! I'll join you two." Sakura couldn't say no, these clone Ninjas are far too dangerous, to the point they can even imitate them physically and who knows they may even imitate them again just as they did with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lady Tsunade. Sakura knew that this is was far too much trouble for them and their Konoha village to be handled lightly. "This is bad, they can take any form as they please, they can fool us, tease us, find out things from our village and in the end destroy us. They have to be stopped Sasuke and Naruto."

"All Right! Team 7 it is!" Naruto says out loud with a smirk on his face, pushing up his sleeves. "Hehe."

Yay! It is a definite yes! Team 7 will finally be together! I wonder what lays ahead through out their journey and their future plans! And does Ino have a plan as well? We shall see!

Share the love and Enjoy!


	13. SasuIno (Fractured Lust)

Naruto Shippuden 13 ( Fractured Lust)

Ino continued to sit there on her sofa, her throat had knotted up, she tried to swallow but couldn't. She wanted to burst into tears after hearing Naruto say ("Team 7 it is!") In that instance she felt lonely, tongue tied and left out. It is true she was never part of Team 7 but she is part of Sasuke now. ("Am I really?") she asked herself. Ino then put her hands together and just sat there while Naruto and Sakura continued talking about their new plans. Sasuke looked down at her and noticed her reaction. Ino then looked at them all and gave them a fake smile, "That's great guys!," she said. Sakura and Naruto returned a smile thanking Ino. Ino turned her gaze to Sasuke as he walks across the room while the others continue to talk. He does not leave her sight, he can tell that her eyes were still on him he then gestures her to follow him with his fingers into a room. Ino slowly stood up and headed his way with her hand on her chest and the other one was resting on her side.

Sasuke made it into a private room it had a bed and drawer in it. It seems like Ino set it up just incase she didn't want to stay at her house, and decided to open her shop early by sleeping over. He went over to the white drawer and stood in front of it, he knew Ino was highly upset about the whole situation. It also pained him as well not being able to take her with him. Sasuke didn't want Ino to get hurt at all, she has to stay home. He watched her come into the room, with her hand on her chest as she closed the door behind her leaving a small gap opened. "Come here.." He says with a light tone in his voice he took her by the hand that was on her side and she quickly covered her face with her other arm, and began to sob. Sasuke pulled her across the room and they made it to the end of the room. "Ino look at me," He said resting his hands on her shoulders now looking down at her.

Ino continued to sob with her arm covering her face and her other on his. She did not want to look at him; it pained her so greatly not being able to see him again very soon. Ino wanted to stay with Sasuke and accompany him, in these adventures; she did not want to be separated from him. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, she couldn't speak.

Sasuke ached and in pained him to see her this way he as well felt knots in his throat as he tried to speak. "Ino I have to do this, we all have to, look at me."

After a while Ino slowly looks up at him, her face was red and her eyes were puffy as tears strolled down her cheek, she let out a light smile under it all. "I want to be with you.. " Ino said as she looks into his eyes piercing his soul with her pain and sadness.

Sasuke couldn't help it and quickly pulled her into his arms, she then dug her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she began to cry once again He held her ever so closely, it pained him to have to let her go for a while.. or who knows maybe forever. "Ino..." he said in a low tone of voice he rocked his body from side to side and rested his chin on her head. "I will see you again, I promise."

Ino held onto Sasuke ever so tightly her lips shivered. She then felt a hand reach from under her chin forcing her too look up at him. She looks into his eyes and then looks away with a frown on her face. She had become really upset and angry at the fact that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke get to go together as a team and she will be left behind like some kind of nobody. "No Sasuke… just no, leave me alone.. go on with your team and let me be.." She bit down her lower lip without thinking to the point she bled.

Sakura and Naruto were relaxing, the rain stops and the moon comes out. Naruto decides to go out side and enjoy the outside wilderness and watch from afar the town lighted up under the night sky. Sakura lays back on the couch thinking about the plans for their new mission. After a while she ends up hearing a bit of Sasuke's and Ino's conversation and decides to take a peak. She makes it to the door that leads to the room where they were in and takes a peak through the crack. As she looks into the room she see's Ino pull away from Sasuke, watching him quickly grab Ino from the hand turning her around to face him, pulling her back into him, his lips pressed up against hers. Sakura's eyes widened and they began to tear up. ("Sasuke no!") she yelled deep within herself, covering her mouth with her two hands, she felt like her heart fell onto the floor, and had shattered into a million pieces. She felt like she fell into a deep hole of darkness and anxiety, as he continued to kiss her. Sakura closed her eyes and decided to run out of the flower shop quickly not looking back at all.

Ino tried to fight Sasuke pounding her hands against his chest, Sasuke just deepened the kiss holding on her wrists now with his hands. She then stopped fighting him and kissed him back just as hard, wrapping her arms around his neck now forcing him down to her, he hovers down kissing her just as hard, with so much passion his hands then runs down her sides gripping onto her skirt. Her chest pressed up against his, she then whispered against his lips. "Sasuke I don't want.. to lose you." She kisses him again tugging onto his lower lip.

"I don't either Ino.." He breathes heavily into their kiss, loving every bit of it, moving his hands down to her tush forcing her up hard against him, he let's out a groan having her wrap her legs around his hips. He turns and presses her up against the wall, her back up against it her legs locked hard around his hips. Sasuke brings one of her arms over her head, as he wraps her long ponytail around his other arm lifting both her hands over her head, kissing her again and again tasting her non stop. She let's out a moan as he did that loving his roughness.

They kiss with hard passion for a while and tears stroll down her cheek, she couldn't help it, it all felt so amazingly good, she wanted it to last forever. She feels him take his hands with hers now lacing their fingers together as they were over her head. He kissed her again biting her lip nipping it as well, to the point that her cut on her lip reopened and swelled up. He then moves down to her neck kissing her there as well, as one of her hands breaks away from his. She moves her free hand down to his head pulling on his hair. Sasuke really loved it to the point he wanted to make Ino his, completely his and nobody elses. He wanted to make love to her right there and then, to finally make their bodies into one flesh, but this wasn't the right moment or the right time, he had to force himself to stop. Ino wanted Sasuke so badly but knew that they shouldn't go any further. He finally finds the will to stop it all and embraces her into his arms; she hugs him back as they both try to catch their breath. He walks her over to the edge of the drawer sitting her down onto it. She unhooks her legs from his hips, her arms then go around his neck, his head then rests in the gap on her neck and they stay there for a while. " Sasuke.. I will find you." Ino says and smiles softly as her fingers run through his black hair. ("That was so amazing..")

Sasuke smirks as he had his face hidden in the crack of her neck his body down toward hers he embraced her again into his arms loving every moment of her warmth, body and lips. "I'll be waiting."

Sakura had made it a couple of blocks away from Inos flower shop, she was huffing and puffin trying to catch her breath, and her heart was pounding furiously. ("I can't believe this! I had a feeling that Sasuke does like her, but he forced her onto him. He must REALLY like her! Damn..")

"Sakura!" Naruto had managed to find her and he waves his hand into the air. "You all right Sakura?"

Sakura then wiped her tears and tried to act as normal as possible, her back was facing towards Naruto so he wasn't able to see her face. "Yes I'm Fine Naruto. Let's just go home, and tomorrow we will leave Konoha.."

Oooo Sasuke and Ino! Hot hot hot! What will happen next? Will Sakura look at Sasuke the same way as she did before? Ino told Sasuke that she will find him? How? Does she have any plans up her sleeve? What kind of mission befalls them all?

Hope you all enjoyed and share the love!


End file.
